


In Love.

by orphan_account



Series: Take a shot. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Practically dating but like not quite, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Harrys sent away on an auror mission with Ron, Draco can't help worrying for his friend.





	

The sun shone through the window, gently illuminating Draco Malfoy, who was in a foul mood. The ministry had once again sent their golden boy off on one of the most dangerous missions, and Harry hadn’t even bothered to tell him. It wasn’t as though they were dating, or anything, but they shared a flat and they had been auror partners, until Draco had been held under the cruciatus curse for too long, and ended up with nerve damage in his left arm, which made even the simplest tasks difficult. Draco would like to say they were friends, except that Harry never told him anything, and treated him like a child ever since the ‘accident’. Well, Harry treated him like a child when he was home, which wasn’t very often. Draco made his way into the kitchen and flicked the switch on the muggle kettle, before attempting to get his mug out of the cupboard. He set his cup down on the countertop and scowled at it, as though the offending red and green striped mug with ‘Prat’ wrote on it in gold calligraphy -- a christmas present from Weasley, who had his own identical one but with ‘Cretin’ wrote in silver instead of gold -- was the reason Harry had left without saying goodbye.

It had been just under a week since Draco or Hermione had heard from either Harry or Ron, and nearly two since they’d seen each other. The kettle finished boiling with a click, when the floo opened, and Hermione Granger-Weasley walked out with her and Ron’s baby in her arms.

“Hello Hermione, how are you?” Hermione handed Rosie to Draco, who took her reluctantly, before she took another mug out of the cupboard and making both her and Draco a mug of tea.

“Tired, and annoyed, how about you?”

The baby cooed and blew a raspberry at Draco who stuck out his tongue at the giggling girl. “About as good as I ever feel when Harry’s away on a mission.”

Hermione sighed, and made her way towards the living room, with Draco and Rosie close behind her. Hermione took Rosie, sat down in an armchair, and gave Draco an odd look. Draco, who wasn’t to sure he like the look Hermione was giving him, sat down slowly, his eyes not leaving Hermione’s.

“Draco, don’t you think it’s a little odd?”

Draco frowned. “What? Harry and Ron going on auror missions? Not particularly-”

“No, I mean you and Harry.”

Draco balked. “What about me and Harry?”

Hermione sighed again, and handed Rosie her blanket. “Just hear me out okay?” When Draco nodded she continued. “You and Harry have been living together for three years now, and neither of you have ever made a move to get your own place,” Draco opened his mouth but Hermione held up her hand, “Harry has his own place-”

“Grimmauld place, I know, but he hates it there!” Objected Draco.

“He also owns his own manor, surely you know the Potters had a manor?”

“It’s too big and empty there, he doesn’t like it.” Mumbled Draco.

“You have enough money just from your ministry compensation to buy your own place _and_ someone to care for you.”

Draco scowled at the floor.

“You’ve been invited to every family gathering for the past three years, and usually the only people who come that aren’t Weasleys are married or dating Weasleys.”

“Harrys not dating a Weasley.” Postulated Draco.

“But he was practically raised as one.” Countered Hermione. Draco scowled a little more.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply.”

“I’m not trying to imply anything,” Rosie sniffed softly, and Hermione shifted her around, “I’m trying to make you _see_ what practically everyone else can.”

“And what is that?”

“Harry is-”

The door slammed open, and both adults stood up quickly, only to see Harry and Ron both stumble in, Ron practically carrying Harry. Draco lurched forward towards Harry, who practically flung himself at the other man, before pressing his lips firmly to Draco's. Draco gasped, before kissing Harry back, who had his arms wrapped around Draco’s neck -- whether to support himself, or hold Draco closer, neither knew nor cared.

Ron touched Hermione's arm, who tore her eyes from Draco and Harry. Ron smiled softly, “Let's go home.” Hermione nodded and the pair made their way to the floo, and when they stumbled into their own living room, Hermione placed Rosie on the sofa, who was somehow still asleep, before turning to Ron.

“How-?”

Ron pulled his wife into a tight hug, breathing in deeply, her bushy hair tickling his face. 

“Harry was hit with sectumsempra. The spell-”

“He hit Draco with in sixth year.” Finished Hermione. Ron nodded.

“Most of our healers were dead, and if it wasn’t for Nott, Harry would’ve died.” Ron smiled sadly, “I think he realised a lot when that spell hit him. I think he realised that he’s in love.”

Hermione gasped, and hugged Ron tighter. “You two are bloody idiots, you know that?”

Ron chuckled. “Of course.”


End file.
